


double trouble.

by redapplewriting



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Twins, yifan and kris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redapplewriting/pseuds/redapplewriting
Summary: inspired bythis(no yf doesnt have a mullet in this fic)





	double trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://66.media.tumblr.com/8acb03f68d7d7829adf191f398ea6062/tumblr_pyfeeibwTI1tsn07fo1_540.jpg) (no yf doesnt have a mullet in this fic)

* * *

Junmyeon knocks on the door for the third time after receiving no answers. He pouts unconsciously, a little upset. “Yifan is going to be so dead after he opens the door,” He grumbles under his breaths, glaring at the door as if it can pass through. He just closed the kindergarten and drove here as fast as he can for their fourth monthsary date. It has been a week since he last saw his boyfriend. He definitely misses Yifan but does the taller feel the same?

Does Yifan even remember that he has a date with him today?

Just then, the door opens. Junmyeon grins like an idiot, anger fading away just like that, “Hi, Yi…” His grin completely fades away as soon as he sees his boyfriend. Junmyeon’s mouth goes dry at the sight of his half-nude lover, water droplets dripping so stunningly down to those toned muscles of his strong torso and further down to his abdomen. He then promptly peers up when he seems to realize something late.

Yifan’s hair isn’t light brown anymore.

It’s black.

It looks _so hot_.

Looping his arms around his tall boyfriend’s neck despite the male isn’t dry yet, Junmyeon smiles cheekily, loving this look already. “You didn’t tell me you were gonna dye your hair,” He inches closer towards the taller guy’s mouth, eyes darting up towards his boyfriend’s eyes for a split movement before going down once again, unknowingly licking his own lower lip to wet them, “It looks great on you.” He then slots his lips with Yifan’s.

Junmyeon resists the urge to smile when Yifan leans downwards towards him, causing their lips to be pressed much closer. He can’t hold in his contentment though, humming as he feels his boyfriend’s strong palms firmly on his hips slowly snaking to his back, feeling the little tilt of Yifan’s head as the latter deepens their greeting kiss. Junmyeon can’t stand the slow kiss anymore. He’s about to push his boyfriend inside but not until he hears a very familiar voice coming inside from the house.

“Junmyeon? You there?”

He breaks their kiss almost abruptly, staring into his boyfriend’s eyes. He heard Yifan’s voice just now. Is he dreaming? He was just kissing Yifan just a second ago, right? What the hell? He unhurriedly retrieves his arms from Yifan, eyes never tearing away before he notices something. Yifan never wears any accessories. Even if it’s an earring. He looks back at his boyfriend’s face. A spooky chill runs down to his spine when the taller male sends him a fucking smirk.

Junmyeon totally backs away from the male as something slaps so hard to his slow brain. This isn’t his boyfriend. This isn’t Yifan. This is someone else. He has just kissed this man_ who_ _isn’t Yifan_. The scary thing is, this man exactly_ looks like Yifan_. And the man who precisely looks like Yifan _kissed him back_. “Junmyeon! I missed you!” The black-haired male silently returns inside and there’s his clumsy boyfriend, jumping to scoop him for a bear hug.

Junmyeon is in a daze even after Yifan takes him out for their date.

He still can’t believe what he has done. He can’t believe what the man has done either. The way the man kissed him and the way he held him was so― “You okay?” Junmyeon peers up to the male with an empty look, as if he isn’t pressed intimately against the leaned back seat of Yifan’s car, squished against the said male with their clothes almost shredding. Junmyeon wasn’t even in reality when they were making out earlier.

He was too drowned thinking about the man who looked like his boyfriend. Why the man didn’t push him away? Why the man didn’t say anything? Most of all, why did the man _kissed him back?_ Junmyeon finally takes notice of Yifan’s concerned face after a minute of silence. “It’s nothing,” He finally speaks, barely sending a smile. “Were the kids being hectic today?” Junmyeon shakes his head before melting under Yifan’s touch who’s patting his hair.

“They’re always hectic but they’re cute so,” He sighs, “It’s nothing, really.” Yifan continues where they left, the latter leaving kisses starting on his neck, trailing down so slowly to his chest. Junmyeon’s body doesn’t give any reactions to Yifan’s doing as he’s back to thinking about that man again. “You sure you’re okay?” His tall boyfriend questions once again, face filled with uncertainty now. Junmyeon knows he can’t escape anymore.

“I just,” He tries to put the words in his head properly so that he won’t hurt Yifan, “I don’t feel like doing it today…” Needless to say, Yifan becoming very surprised is a big surprise for himself. “What’s the matter? You know you can tell me anything,” Yifan pulls the smaller male onto his lap, forgetting all the foreplay to take things to the next level. He waits for Junmyeon to talk as he puts on their clothes, glancing at him every second.

“I just don’t feel like doing it,” Junmyeon simply states before he sighs into his neck, pawing Yifan’s polo shirt, “I’m sorry.” Yifan cups his face so, so gently before looking straight into his eyes. Junmyeon hopes that his boyfriend can’t read him. He clearly acknowledges that he can be read like an open book. “Something is definitely wrong,” Yifan says in a worried tone but then, he smiles comfortingly, causing Junmyeon to melt inside, “Tell me when you’re ready, okay?”

“I’m sorry that we didn’t do it—”

“Don’t be sorry,” Yifan leaves a quick peck on his lips, successfully shutting him up, “It’s okay. I’m not upset.” Junmyeon stares down to his fingers and plays with them, a guilty pout forming, “But it’s our fourth monthsary…” Yifan adorably chuckles, hugging his small boyfriend tightly until the male lets out a whine, “It’s okay, Junmyeon. If you don’t wanna do it, we don’t have to. Besides, I don’t want to be the only person who’ll be enjoying it.”

Junmyeon’s cheeks turn pink as Yifan sends a wink to his way. They share a long unhurried kiss to spend their fourth monthsary in Yifan’s Corolla which is parked near Sokcho beach. There aren’t many people in the afternoon since the sun is above their heads but it’s a no problem for the pair as they have the air conditioner on. Eventually, the kisses turn heated after a long while. “Hey,” Yifan pants between their fiery kisses, “You okay now?”

Junmyeon cheekily smiles as he nods, pausing to catch their breaths, “Let’s do it?” Yifan’s silly grin which matches well with his is all he needs before he aligns their lips once again, hands roaming on their bodies, their clothes shredding piece by piece once again. Yifan smiles widely as he causes Junmyeon to moan, his lips and teeth working on his little boyfriend’s sensitive spots at his neck. He clearly knows that Junmyeon won’t stop him anymore.

So he flips Junmyeon’s small body to be underneath him and things escalate within seconds after that.

Both of them met exactly four months ago. Junmyeon’s car broke down on the way to the kindergarten which is almost a twenty-minute ride on a rainy morning. He called the usual car repair near his home to send a mechanic over. Junmyeon totally didn’t expect the owner to send a tall attractive (read: hot) mechanic. He even stared unabashedly as the taller male approached him, his denim jacket hovering above his head to avoid himself getting wet from the rain.

Junmyeon thought he had seen the most beautiful thing ever in his life.

Those thick brows were slightly pinched out of annoyance, hands twice as big as his, clutching onto his denim jacket, long legs skipping a few steps as he jogged towards Junmyeon’s front door. The attractive male apologized for being late with a dazzling smile, gaze so warm. Junmyeon un-shamelessly eyed the taller guy again. He managed to snap it out after the male cleared his throat. Junmyeon found himself blushing even after the guy had left.

After their first encounter, Junmyeon’s car broke down again in the second week just when he was about to get groceries. The tall attractive specimen, named Wu Yifan (he managed to ask the owner about his details), came over again for the repair. This time, Wu Yifan didn’t accept his cash. Junmyeon wasn’t satisfied at first but then, he decided to take him out for lunch. They did, with Junmyeon still in his morning attire and Yifan in his dirty overall.

After dropping Yifan at the car workshop, Junmyeon knew one thing.

Junmyeon liked him.

But he wanted to keep it to himself.

It looked like Junmyeon’s car was telling him to man up and confess to Yifan because his car didn’t start again the next day. “Why does she have to keep giving me problems?” Junmyeon groaned as he tried hard not to look at Yifan’s gorgeous bent body who was busy checking the engine of his car. “She isn’t giving you any problems actually,” Yifan leaned away from the engine and sent a charming smile to Junmyeon who was squealing inside.

“Then why isn’t she starting?”

Junmyeon asked as he looked away, Yifan’s smile totally affecting him. It wasn’t good for his health. He didn’t realize that the taller guy was approaching him. “I purposely loosened one of the cables.” That made Junmyeon snap his head towards the tall male. He almost gasped by their sudden close proximity. Junmyeon could even count Yifan’s long lashes from here. “Why… ?” He suddenly found himself hard to talk, their faces a few centimeters apart.

“Because,” One of Yifan’s large hands cradled a side of Junmyeon’s face, the warmth of his palm seeping through his skin so wonderfully, “I wanted to see you.” And Yifan kissed him right there. He kissed him square on his lips. Junmyeon was aghast. His eyes were still opened when Yifan deepened the kiss. A few seconds later, Junmyeon decided what he wanted. He gave in freely, timidly clutching onto Yifan, standing on his tiptoes so that they could kiss better.

Few minutes later, he was pressed against the door to his home, the shy kisses had turned into passionate ones. “Can I say something… ?” The attractive male, maybe soon to be his boyfriend, questioned after they pull apart. Junmyeon only hummed mindlessly. “I’m really sorry,” Yifan started, voice somewhat sheepish, “I should’ve said this to you at first.” Junmyeon swore he almost squealed when he spotted pink on Yifan’s cheeks.

Yifan was _blushing_.

“I want to see you again, Junmyeon. I… I like you. I want to know more about you. That’s why, uh, I purposely loosened the cables―”

Junmyeon didn’t let him finish as he yanked him down for another kiss because hell, Yifan was such a good kisser. “I like you too,” He confessed with a silly grin on his face, staring at the taller guy with adoration as Yifan’s cheeks changed colors again. “So,” Yifan sheepishly grinned back, bracketing him in his long arms, cheeks still pink, “Can I take you out on a date this time?” Junmyeon squeaked out a _‘Yes!’_ before they kissed again until Yifan’s boss called him to come back.

After one month of dating, Yifan learned a new thing from his little boyfriend.

Junmyeon _loved_ to be stuffed full.

They spent their one monthsary by having dinner, Yifan treating his boyfriend to the fullest after getting his bonus pay. He then took him for a ride to Sokcho beach. They strode along the shore, hand in hand, laughing and giggling their hearts out as the night breeze messed up their styled hair where they stood in front of the mirror for half an hour to impress each other. None care about that now as they enjoy the night, gazing at the dark sky, side by side.

Their sweet night turned passionate as soon as they got into Yifan’s car.

Junmyeon hopped from the passenger seat to straddle Yifan’s thighs who was just about to wear the safety belt. “Junmyeon… ?” His boyfriend’s usual sparkly and lovely eyes were filled with something else. Something he often saw during their desperate goodbye kisses. “Make love to me.” Yifan’s eyes became wide. They widen even more when Junmyeon initiated a kiss. Eventually, Yifan replied to his boyfriend’s needy kisses a while after.

One round wasn’t enough for Junmyeon that night.

That’s how they end up having more than one round on the same afternoon for their fourth monthsary. Yifan comes again, his semen spilling inside Junmyeon’s lubed hole, a few drips trickling out, earning a content moan from his little boyfriend. “Happy fourth monthsary,” He presses a kiss on Junmyeon’s temple before collapsing, his arms giving out. “Heavyyy…” Yifan chuckles breathlessly when he hears a cute whine from his little boyfriend.

“Serves you right,” He presses their lips together for a while, lazily kissing each other before he feels tiny movements of Junmyeon’s hips, wall clenching tightly around limp length. “Jun, no,” He chortles, can’t believe his boyfriend is _still_ being needy, “Four is enough, okay?” He sees Junmyeon’s signature pout forming. Yifan playfully rolls his eyes before kissing them away. “Let’s go for another…” Yifan still says no while kissing him languidly.

Once Yifan starts cleaning them, his boyfriend becomes totally mute. Judging by Junmyeon’s pout and by his angry (read: adorable) frown, Yifan clearly acknowledges that his boyfriend is sulking. He lets him be until he drives Junmyeon home. He smiles fondly after taking a glance at his boyfriend, still upset. “Hey, we’re at your house― Oh by the way, how’s the house problem going? Were you able to buy it?” He receives a sad gaze in response.

“The agent said the house is only for rent… I can’t buy it even after I offered them cash…”

“Come here,” Yifan pats on his hair before cupping the right side of his face, brushing his thumb tenderly under Junmyeon’s eye before to those pouting lips, “You know that you’re always welcomed to stay at my place, right?” Just after he says that, his little boyfriend’s face quickly changes. “You didn’t tell me that you have a twin.” Yifan blinks rapidly by the statement. He leans away from Junmyeon, not noticing the questioning gaze of the other.

“Were you not planning to tell me at all?”

“No, no,” Yifan exhales as he drags his palms over his face, “I wasn’t ready to tell you. Kris is―” “His name is Kris?” Yifan frowns by the sudden enthusiasm in his boyfriend’s voice, “What, you want to ditch me and go out with him instead?” Junmyeon’s eyes expand by the false accuse. Before he can snap, he studies Yifan’s expression. “Oh Yifan,” Junmyeon giggles cutely which somewhat fuels Yifan’s irritation, “Don’t be jealous,” He giggles again.

“I-I’m not,” Yifan strongly denies as he looks away, hoping his cheeks aren’t changing colors. “I, um, actually want to say something,” Junmyeon doesn’t want to tell him on what happened but he has to but… “What is it?” He raises his head to meet with Yifan’s worried orbs, no more filled with jealousy. Junmyeon sends him a sweet smile, “I love you,” before pressing a long kiss on Yifan’s lips. He doesn’t want to tell Yifan that he has mistakenly kissed Kris.

* * *


End file.
